big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bannings
Several people have been banned from the comment section at GoComics for a variety of reasons; here are just a few: The List of Bannings (From Beginning to End) 1. HEV1 Reason: Guilty by association. There were two fake accounts with the username "hev1" and one was spamming. All three users with the name "hev1" were banned (even though the real HEV1 hadn't done anything wrong, he was banned). 2. Heatman84 Reason: For spamming wordless comments in the comment section 3. nateisprettycool (ItzNateBoi) Reason: Unknown 4. #Audi Reason: For spamming on his own comment twenty times to get featured. 5. Meme Squad Reason: For cursing and making personal attacks. 6. MartySays Reason: For posting unrelated comments and polls. 7. Boosted Reason: MartySays second account, spamming his comments to make them featured. 8. TeddySays Reason: For previously being banned/posting one poll that lead to angry comments. 9. Nate Wright - Official Reason: For spamming in the comment section, featuring HEV1. 10. Nate Clone Reason: For cursing with foul language against MartySays and his imitators and also (accidentally) creating a second account. 11. CzwerickiSays Reason: Posting unrelated polls/previously being banned. 12. Boosted #2 Reason: Spamming in CzwerickiSays comments, featuring it. 13. Meme_Machine Reason: For using freedom of speech.JK-Banned for accidentally Saying the wrong word*jacking* *goofing* 14. Baby Dragon Reason: For having a huge argument with Pizza in which each point he/she made was three or four comments long (he/she got 60 replies on gocomics.com/bignate/2017/12/20). Most of the replies were not related to the strip (about Clash Royale and Roblox) and only a few words long. GC Moderators probably considered that to be spam. 15. Pizza Reason: For having a huge argument with Baby Dragon in which each point he/she made was three or four comments long (Baby Dragon got 60 replies on gocomics.com/bignate/2017/12/20). Most of the replies were not related to the strip (about Clash Royale and Roblox) and only a few words long. This reply from Pizza got Baby Dragon featured: "lol we argued so much you got featured". Baby Dragon celebrated by saying: "our dreams came true and my comment is featured!" In conclusion, Baby Dragon is probably the same person as Pizza. Pizza returned to the comment section during the sarwesh crisis and nobody realized. 16. Calvin Reason: For commenting "first" 17. Shikarenter Reason: Unknown 18. MartySays Edition Reason: For posting unrelated polls and being insulting. 19. Outcastsage9033 Reason: Unknown(according to alexcarey) i was banned for swearing at alexcarey (which the words were censored btw) like f**k you. 20. AlexCarey602 Reason: Swearing, making drama, arguing with people. 21.10/10 Reason: Apparently for being obnoxious and occasionally cursing (according to this person in the reply of the featured and for cursing **** U ALL WHO DON"T SUPPORT GOLLUM as said in Meme Machine's confession ☀http://www.gocomics.com/bignate/2008/9/18?comments=visible&replies=visible&comment_id=23222786) 22.Coldnight - Involved in the Yee War and a fake "Coldnight. 23.President Snoopy There was a fake President Snoopy that got reported so the original President Snoopy got Deleted. 24.The Great and Powerful Yee For spamming and making a fake Gollum account. 25.MorningRat (according to MorningRat) I was banned because my brother thought that it would be funny to spam all of the comments with "first", even if he wasn't first. I admit it was sort of funny seeing people's reactions to it, which I guess alexcarey also found funny because he was stealing this joke for a few weeks, but since nobody responded to him he just stopped. My brother continued this for a while, and eventually stopped because he didn't want to get banned, and I actually was going to post an apology and an explanation, but it was too late; I was already banned. To answer your second question, I was not Yee. 26.Kingofderp Reason:For spamming Multiple times. 27. sarweshchandramouli Reason: Constant spamming, cursing, disrespecting other users, 28. Henry Hudson Reason: Possibly for disrespecting other users 29. Comedy Professional Reason: cursing 30. Spyro Reason: Probably for calling people retards and arguing. 31. Clutch Reason: For swearing, insulting other users, and posting a lot of unrelated comments. What can get you banned Any of these can get you banned * Cursing * Spamming * Posting irrelevant comments * Disrespecting other users * Creating fake accounts and stuff like that Category:The Comment Section Category:Banned